Sunny(Dimension Third Earth)
A member of the Purple Dragons. History One night, a group of Purple Dragons are about to rob a store. In the group is a young girl, Angel who is trying to prove herself worthy of being made a Purple Dragon. She throws a brick through the store window and the Dragons begin robbing the store. However, the TMNT and Casey drop in to break up the break in. As they fight the Dragons, Angel decides to run away from harms way, but she is chased by Casey Jones. He catches the girl and discovers that she is someone he knows from the old neighborhood, a girl he promised he would look out for. Casey starts lecturing Angel about her poor choice of friends and career move, but Angel knocks Casey to the ground and makes an escape. When the Turtles pick Jones up, he explains the situation to them and tells them he needs to find and save his young friend. Casey spots Angel going into the Purple Dragon’s fight club and he stealthily follows her in to see what’s going on. It turns out that part of the initiation is to fight other Dragons in a ring. When it's Angel's turn into the ring, Casey jumps in to stop her from getting clobbered. The Dragons become furious as they see the vigilante they hate the most, but are stopped by Hun who decides to save him for later. Casey gets hauled off to a holding cell, while Angel sneaks away. Angel breaks into the room holding Casey’s cell, but she's unable to pick the lock of the cage door. Jones tells the girl to go get help from his "unique" friends, and then gives her the address of the Turtles' garage warehouse. When Angel gets to the garage, she is certainly surprised at the sight of Jones' allies, but she takes things in stride because Casey is in urgent need of help. After the girl explains the situation to the TMNT, they all rush over to the Dragons' fight club in the Battle Shell. The initiation fights are still going on when the Turtles and Angel sneak into the audience (the TMNT are wearing street clothes as disguises). Angel, Mike and Don go to free Casey from the apparatus holding him captive above the main ring, while Leo and Raph plan a diversion. The scrappy mutants decide to enter the elimination bout as Dragon initiates. All is going well for the dynamic duo until part of Raph’s disguise is torn off, revealing the Turtles to the Purple Dragon gang. A battle royale with Hun ensues. Mike and Don join Leo and Raph just in time to save their shells, but when Hun breaks off the cage wall, causing the entire cage to come down on the Turtles, things take a turn for the worse. However, Casey saves the day when he knocks out Hun with a baseball bat. As more thugs approach Donatello uses his newly installed remote control to have the Battle Shell break through the doors of the fight club and speed them out of harm's way. In the end Casey delivers Angel back to her grandmother.Category:TMNT Universe Category:Criminals Category:Gunslinger